


Humanity Rises.

by SZRS



Series: Archival Realm's [3]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2019-08-27 05:59:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16696783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SZRS/pseuds/SZRS
Summary: The story of Percy Jackson with the inclusion of Original Characters.    The chapters are gonna start pretty short and probably get longer over time.  Plan to keep going into the Roman series as well.





	1. Chapter 1

Sam was unusual even for a half blood. In fact especially for a half-blood. While others had ADHD, Sam likes to take things slow. While others had dyslexia and struggled to read anything (aside from Ancient Greek) Sam loved reading books of all kinds. He once asked Chiron about it, he said it happens every once in awhile. 

 

He’d been at camp now for awhile. He had survived all the way to 18 (which was also unusual for half-bloods). He’d come to realize a great many things about the gods. None of which were good.

 

He was breaking curfew, and smoking pot from a vape pen. He was sitting up in Thalia’s tree when suddenly there was a loud crash, and what looked like a car flipped into view, landing on its back . He quickly stowed he vape pen in his magical bag and grabbed a pair of binoculars. 

 

He half hoped that it was just some poor mortal who needed help, but he saw a kid dragging someone else out of the wreck. With a start he realized he recognized one of them. The unconscious guy had furry legs and hooves, it was a satyr. 

 

Specifically Grover, whom Sam has seen around camp before. That confirmed it, that kid at least was a half-blood. The kid was hurriedly dragging Grover toward Thalia’s Tree. 

 

“They both obviously need medical attention.” Sam thought, “or maybe....”. A thought struck him and he began scanning the area with his binoculars. Sure enough he found it, a monster was chasing them. Not just any monster, the Minotaur itself. 

 

“Shit”. Sam said under his breath, he reached into his magic bag and pulled out a flare gun. He loaded one of his special flares and quickly climbed to the top of the tree. He shot the flare into the sky, and it made a loud bang like a firework and lit the night with a glowing red. He took another quick look into his binoculars and saw the monster had grabbed someone from the car wreck, a woman. Probably mortal.

 

He jumped out of the tree and looked just in time to see the woman dissolve into gold particles.

 

“Strange, that’s not how mortals or monsters die.” He thought.

 

He swapped out his Flare gun for a sword and began charging down the hill when he noticed the kid had stopped running. He was standing his ground.

 

“Oh hell.” Sam Said and began charging full sprint towards the beast. 

 

It turned out his help wasn’t necessary. the kid leapt on top of the Minotaur and broke off one it’s horns. The next time it charged, he stabbed it with its own horn. 

 

Sam dead stopped in his tracks. There were not a lot of people who could kill a Minotaur without any training. He started running again when he saw the kid pass out. 

 

The first thing Sam did was check the car wreck for any more survivors.... or bodies. When he found none he breathed a sigh of relief and ran over to the kid and hoisted him up on his shoulder. He also quickly found Grover and hauled him up as well. He began making his way back to the pine tree where Chiron and some other campers had gathered in full combat gear. 

 

“Hmmph, welcome to camp kid.” He said under his breath.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam was walking round the camp grounds the next day when he saw that the kid was awake and getting the tour from Annabeth. Once she saw Sam she called him over. 

“Sam this is Percy, our new camper. Percy this is Sam, he’s the one who carried you and Grover over the boundary into camp last night.”

“Oh uh thanks.” Said Percy. Sam could tell he was clearly still overwhelmed with everything that’s happened. 

“No problem little dude. I’m a senior Counselor here so lemme know if you have any questions. I’m also a child of Hephaestus so if you need something made I can do that too.”

suddenly Clarisse, the local camp bully, came over. And began blathering on about “initiation”

Sam just sat and watched, it until at least Clarisse Said

“There’s no way this wimp beat the Minotaur.”

“I dunno Clarisse. I watched him do it myself.” Sam Said in that sing song voice he used when he was teasing someone. 

“Stay out of this!” She shouted back. 

Percy handed the Minotaur horn to Annabeth, preparing to fight. But she immediately grabbed him and began dragging him toward the toilets. Sam simply stood outside and waited .

Suddenly there was an explosion and Clarisse and all her Ares cabin buddies flew out of the bathrooms. 

“You’ll regret this Jackson!” She shouted.

“You want another toilet bath!?” He Shouted back.

Sam chuckled to himself. Subtlety was not something the gods or their children were known for. Well now he knew who Percy’s godly parent was. 

“The question is,” Sam thought to himself, “is that SOB actually gonna claim Percy or is he gonna be a lazy shit.”

 

****

 

A week or so went by without anything especially exciting happening. The only thing on every bodies mind was capture the flag. Sam along with the rest of Hephaestus cabin was allied with Ares (along with most of the rest of the camp.). They were battling against Athena, Apollo, and Hermes today. 

Sam didn’t really fancy their chances. Although most of the cabins were on his team, the sheer amount of campers in Hermes and Apollo equalized the teams. On top of that Apollo campers excelled at ranged combat and Athena campers were excellent strategists. 

Most people used Sam as one of two things, a distraction or a wrecking ball. Sams choice of weapon, always, was a very large, very heavy two handed War-hammer that he forged himself. He also didn’t wear armor, he figured he was slow enough without it hindering his movement even further. 

This combined with the fact that Sam was a tall and heavily muscled guy made him quite intimidating. So when he played capture the flag, usually people would try one of two things. Either they would send him at a weaker position of the enemy, causing them to panic and redirect their forces. Or they would send him at the strongest position in an attempt to break through. 

Such was the case when he was told to “walk toward the enemy base, don’t be subtle about it.” 

Sam was a little disappointed. This strategy only worked about 50% of the time. (Less against Athena). Because while Sams team was focusing on offense, the enemy would sneak in and steal the flag. He was only kept on defense one time. He was allied with Athena and he didn’t let a single person past him (earning himself the nickname “Gate Keeper”). 

But Ares campers were pretty aggressive so he found himself marching towards the northernmost part of the river bound for the enemy base. 

Considering how little defense there was in this area he guessed he was supposed to surprise the enemy and cause a panic. 

He was just crossing the river when he heard a commotion a little bit downstream. Normally the sounds of battle in the middle of... well... a battle, wouldn’t have bothered Sam. But something in his gut was telling him to check this out. The first thing you learn as a half-blood is to follow your instincts. 

He followed the river a little ways and found Percy alone facing off against four people from Ares cabin. Sam guessed Clarisse had temporarily abandoned the objective in favor of revenge on Percy for the toilets. 

One of the campers cut Percy, drawing blood. Maiming was against the rules and Sam was about to get involved, but turns out he didn’t need to. Once Percy was in the river, he suddenly became much more energetic, he fighting improved immensely. 

He singlehandedly took on all of the Ares campers, even going so far as to snap Clarisse’s electric spear. Sam had to admit he was impressed. 

Annabeth appeared out of nowhere. Sam assumed she was hiding nearby with her invisibility hat. He decided to test Percy’s will.

Sam loudly stepped out of the shadows, his heavy footfalls causing large splashing in the river. Both Annabeth and Percy turned and saw him. Annabeth’s eyes went wide, but Percy stood his ground. 

Before any fighting could start, Luke from Hermes cabin came charging across the river, with the flag in his hands. As soon as crossed, Chiron sounded a horn, and the game was over. 

Sam was a little disappointed he didn't get to fight this time. But oh well, what can you do. But in the middle of the celebration, a loud growling came from the forest. 

A hell-hound suddenly leapt from the treeline. Raking its claws against Percy’s chest. Percy fell to the ground bleeding. In a rage Sam took one swing with his hammer, upward right into the creatures jaw. The beast was stunned long enough for Chiron (along with the Apollo kids) to pepper it with arrows, causing it to disintegrate.

One of the Apollo kids began trying to administer first aid, but Annabeth was shouting something about getting him to the water. Sam couldn’t really hear anything, the only thought pounding through his head was,

“Not again!”.

Annabeth managed to get Percy to the water, and Sam was amazed (and relieved) to see Percy’s wounds close up. Once he stood up again, there was a glowing green trident above his head. 

“Hail Percy, son of Poseidon.” Shouted Chiron. The campers all bowing, except for Sam. Who merely looked on. Because once again he had failed his fellow campers. He wasn't fast enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the chapters that relate to the first two books in the series are probably gonna be quite short. Those first two books had an incredibly heavy focus on Percy, and both took place heavily outside of Camp. This means from the perspective of someone who stayed at camp, not a lot happened.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy has left on his quest, and Sam is left to stew in his thoughts

Sam was livid. He stormed out of the Big House, after a rather infuriating conversation with Chiron. he began his long trek into the forest alone with his thoughts. 

Percy had been at camp for less than a month, had recieved only the barest minimum of training and been attacked INSIDE THE CAMPS BORDERS, which was previously unheard of. And now they wanted him to go across the entire country to retrieve the most powerful weapon weilded by the king of the gods, cross the country AGAIN to return it, just because two gods were fighting?! 

This is precisely why Sam DESPISED the gods. They were behaving like toddlers throwing a temper tantrum, and dragging literal children into life threatening situations as a result. The worst part was that Sam could never say any of this out loud, because the gods could always hear. They would undoubtedly kill him if they ever knew what he thought of them. Because that totally isn't Fascism right?

Percy was already gone, Sam hadnt even known about this whole affair until it was too late to say anything about it. Then again what could Sam do? If Percy didn't do this quest, the world would destroy itself. Sam would've gladly gone, except for that damned Oracle. Who somehow condones condemning an innocent 11 year to this farce of a quest. And would not tell Sam anything. 

The walk to where Sam was going took thirty minutes. There was a large boulder. When i say large i mean as big as the Big House large. Sam put his ear to it and gently tapped. He walked around the bolder in this way until he found the hollow clang sound he was searching for. He found the section of the rock that was loose and pressed on it. It sank into the stone. Suddenly a large chunk of the boulder broke away and began to sink into the ground, revealing the entrance. 

You see, the forest inside Camp Half-Blood was so large and dangerous, that it had not yet been fully explored. If one travelled far enough then you could discover something wondrous. This is what had happened with Sam. When he was 15 he wondered into the woods and discovered this secret place. It was one of Hephaestus's workshops. 

Naturally this is where Sam came to be alone. He never told anyone, not Chiron, not Mr. D. not even his bunk mates about this place. All though, Sam made no move to hide his constant trips into the forest, for long amounts of time, As far as the other campers knew, he had built his own secret workshop somewhere in the forest. 

This was not the only secret Sam kept from the rest of the camp. Sam chuckled slightly at the thought of how the camp would react if they knew. His arm caught fire. But rather than panic, he followed the light to the forge, and lit it. This promptly lit the whole room. He extinguished his arm. He had heard that some children of Hephaestus had control of fire. It proved to be a great boon, both to Sam's combat, and creativity. 

He set down his warhammer, and got to work. The one thing he didn't keep secret (and you could ask anyone in camp). Is that he was trying to teach himself how to forge MAGICAL items instead of just mundane ones. He had enlisted the help of several other campers in his research. Children of Athena, Hephaestus, Hecate. All of them had a solid grasp of theory, but putting it into practice proved to be extremely difficult. He still had a long way to go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, short chapter. Basically getting some insight into how Sam operates. to be honest, the story for my character is probably not gonna pick up a whole lot till we hit the third book in the series (at least). Lets be honest, for the first two books, it cant have been that interesting for the campers who stayed at camp. I might have one more chapter similar to this, but i haven't decided.


End file.
